Like a Daughter
by I.Am.A.Dreamer-Let.Me.Be
Summary: This is a story about a 12 year old child who has abilities to see into others futures when she wishes, and has just recently found out that she can control the actions of others as well. She runs away from the Lab that she has been living in, and is found by the Tenth version of The Doctor. After Rose, During donna. [ on hold ]
1. Run Away

Chapter 1: Run away

Name: Chloe Smith

Age: 12

Looks: short blond hair, gray eyes.

Twelve-year-old Chloe has always had special abilities to see someone's life. Because of this she always felt alone. No one understood the consequences that her ability came with. No one understood the sadness that came with it either.

Chloe had been living in an underground testing laboratory since she could remember. She was not frightened of any of them anymore. She had been very frightened as a little girl but the last year or so she realized a couple things. One thing is that everyone one around her was…only human. Poor things. She pitied them because their lack of foresight seemed such a weakness, like they were blind and still trying to go about life anyways. Another thing is that she can leave at any time. It took some time for her to realize it but on top of being able to see others' lives, she also had the ability to get others to do whatever she wanted.

She would practice this in tiny waves because she did not want anyone to know of this particular ability. She couldn't imagine it going over well, humans treasure their free will and she wasn't about to rip that away from them. They all were fairly nice to her anyways. Granted many of the tests that they performed were unpleasant and some rather embarrassing but the knowledge that her mind control would soon be strong enough for her to escape kept her calm and in good spirits.

Finally, the day arrived that she would leave this place. She had such dreams of seeing the outside world. She saw the outside through the lives of all that worked around her. Today was the day. Today was the day that the Main Doctor who oversees her experiments will have a heart attack at home, no one at the lab will know until 2:37pm, he will survive though. Elizabeth, her least favorite nurse is going to be in a small traffic accident that will make her an hour late. Robbie, one of her doctors, is having an affair and he is very distracted today, worrying about the possibility of his wife finding out. She will and it will be the breaking point in their marriage. Luke, nicknamed "lucky" because he was very good at gambling, was her favorite of any of the nurses. Lucky sometimes would stay up late with her in her cell and they would talk about things like, what it meant to be alive, and he had helped her learn to read and write. He was kind, but unfortunately Lucky been drinking the night before and was at work today with a very terrible hangover, and people with hangovers were the easiest to control.

Lucky was the first to unlock her cellar door. He did this because Elizabeth was dealing with her car accident. "Morning, Chloe!" Lucky said with fake-ish enthusiasm. The glaring bright light in her room making him wince slightly. "Liz isn't here yet so I'll be the one taking your vitals this morning." Lucky pulled off his stethoscope from around his shoulders and put the ear pieces in his ears. "By the way, Chloe, you don't happen to know why Liz is late do you?" His eyebrows high on his forehead. Chloe had been working this last year to make them think that she was losing her ability. It was all part of her plan to leave, if the humans think her abilities were receding, then they would trust her more. She had been denying knowing things about others and claiming that her abilities were 'not that good anymore'.

Chloe pretended to look like she was concentrating hard "I…I think…" she fake stammered, "I think I see a car…maybe, no…I don't know, I'm sorry, maybe her car won't start, I'm sorry, I can't…I just can't tell anymore." Chloe was hoping that she was believable and was reassured when Lucky smiled.

"No" he said "but close! Chloe…you do realize that this is GOOD right? Your being cured, you do realize this, right?"

Chloe put on a slightly sad facade. "I'm worried…" she whimpered, hoping that she wasn't too fake. "what will happen to me?"

Lucky smiled warmly. "there's a whole great big wide world out there Chloe, maybe someday, when this…future telling sickness has warn itself off you can go see this world." He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"can…" Chloe started, drawing him in. "can you show me? Just outside? Just out a window maybe? Please?"

Lucky frowned. "I can't Chloe, not yet."

"Please…just, five seconds?" she started feeling for his emotions, she started, ever so gently, coaxing him into bringing her to the surface.

"Well…" Lucky looked long and hard into Chloe's eyes, her beautiful…innocent…truthful eyes. He tried to think of a good reason why he shouldn't but that part of his mind was so clouded. He imagined what her face would look like when she sees the real sun for the first time. He could almost hear her laughter, and feel her happiness. "well, all right!" he said happily. "come on! Take my hand! I don't want you getting lost! But you have to promise not to tell ANYONE what we're doing okay?"

"Okay!" Chloe agreed. This was perfect. She was very satisfied. No one suspected a thing. Once they got up to the surface Lucky had a small chat with one of the guards. He explained that bringing Chloe up here was part of a new therapy for her. To look out the window. Lucky had convinced the guard well enough that Chloe was virtually harmless. Lucky tugged on her hand and pulled her into a large room that had many chairs and many large windows.

Chloe, for a moment, really was awestruck. _The colors are so vivid!_ She had seen the outside world before through other people's eyes but through her own eyes…tears started welling up in her eyes. Grass…She could see grass. Trees! Cars! This must be a parking lot!

Lucky was standing beside her grinning ear to ear, he was watching her reactions as her face was pressed up against the window.

But all good things had to come to an end.

Chloe turned her head and looked directly into Lucky's eyes. "Take me outside" she said, Calmly and clearly. Lucky's smile instantly vanished and terror filled his eyes. He could feel her control. Like a smothering blanket he could feel her power. He opened his mouth to scream for a guard.

"Don't open your mouth." She ordered quietly. "Don't make a sound, don't alert to anyone that anything is wrong."

Tears started to form in Lucky's eyes and Chloe felt a slight guiltiness in her chest. He was frightened. She couldn't blame him.

Lucky started walking slowly to the front door, fighting every step. Chloe could feel her abilities draining from her. She realized that she would need to hurry this up because she wouldn't last much longer.

Lucky pulled his keys out of his pocket and fumbled with them, "faster!" Chloe whispered harshly.

Tears were now fully streaming down Lucky's cheeks as he opened the door to the outside world.

Fresh clean air rushed into Chloe's face and she took a deep breath in, but time was running out. She could wait to smell the air later. She turned to Lucky. "Take me to your car, give me the keys and let me drive away."

Lucky walked straight to a clean dark green car, opened the door and gave Chloe the keys. "Please don't do this" he whispered. "Please don't."

Chloe started the car and before closing the door leaned out to Lucky. "You and I both know that I can't go back. You and I both know that. Lucky, I am so sorry that I put you through all of this, believe me when I say I'm sorry."

"Take me with you! Please!"

"No" Chloe cut him off sharply. "You will be fine. You will not get in trouble for this. Lucky you still have a long life ahead of you, I can see it, Okay? I am going to be running possibly for the rest of my life and I can't take you down with me."

She leaned out of the car a little farther and kissed him on the cheek. "good bye" she whispered and closed the door and sped off.

The acceleration of the car thrilled her. She looked in the rear view mirror at Lucky. Her heart went out for him. She knew that he will be fine eventually but right now he was hurting. There's nothing she could do about that now. Her only focus now is to somehow get far enough away so they can't find her.

She ended up driving into a town. She didn't know the rules of the road so she decided to pull over and ditch the car. _Someday I'll learn how to drive but right now isn't the time._ She thought.

The next few days she spent much of her energy hoping from bus to bus, traveling wasn't a problem and neither was finding food. It was finding a place to sleep that she found as the real challenge. Last night she walked out into a passing field and hid in a low bush to sleep. She only got a couple broken hours of sleep before she felt un safe again.

It wasn't till the 5th day of traveling she made it to an old town. The roads were dusty and the sidewalks were made of wood. The people were scarce which made Chloe feel better. The fewer the people the fewer the questions and the stares. Past the town she spotted an old building out in the distance. It looked terribly run down and abandoned, which was perfect for Chloe.

She waited till nightfall before sneaking out to the abandoned building so that no one would see her. The bottom floor was filled with trash and dirt and broken boards. The second floor was much better and she even found a bed up in one of the rooms. _Finally, somewhere to sleep!_ Chloe looked under the bed and decided that she felt safer under there. If someone _were_ to come in, then they wouldn't see her immediately and she would have the advantage.

Chloe squeezed herself under the bed and promptly fell asleep.


	2. The Doctor

Chapter 2: The Doctor

The Lights on the TRADIS flickered furiously as The Doctor tried to reattach a thick cable to the underside of her console. "Don't be mad at _ME_!" he called out, seemingly to no one. "I wasn't the one who tripped the alarm on that Sortaran ship! YOU'RE the one who landed yourself!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pocked and used it to secure the cable. He wasn't actually upset at all. He had just singlehandedly saved the princess Samaras from being used in a battle strategy that would cause the death of many of her people as well as many sortarans. It was quite fun actually. When he returned the princess safely back to her home they had thrown a great party in his favor. Fantastic people.

The TARDIS lights flickered again and The Doctor frowned. Why was his TARDIS so upset? He walked around the console and looked under the other side of the console to see if any other cables were in need of re-attaching. He found nothing. Suddenly the whole room shook and The Doctor could feel his TRADIS leaving the vortex.

"no, no, no!" he said loudly. "you're not doing THIS again!" and he pushed up on a leaver and flicked a few switches to turn off half the console but as soon as soon as he would flick a switch, it would flip back.

"I don't know why you have me drive you? You seem to do that perfectly well on your own!". As he said this the TARDIS shook violently and some of the switches sparked.

"OKAY, okay!" The Doctor grumbled "just tell me where you want to go, I'll take you! You don't have to get all feisty on me. I like adventure as much as the next fellow but you can't just expect me to trust you when you keep landing in traps all the time!" The room slowed much of its shaking and a warm hum sound filled the room.

"That-a-girl" The Doctor cooed.

Within moments The doctor was standing right out front of his TARDIS doors, where he appeared to be on the lower floor of an old abandoned house. A small frown graced his lips. This was the right place, right? He turned to go back but stopped. He sensed something odd.

Someone was most definitely in this house with him. Something strange. It was an odd feeling. Almost- _No! don't think of it! There are no more time lords they are all gone! If there was one you would have sensed them a long, long time ago._ He scolded himself mentally.

He took out his sonic again and started scanning the area. Nothing on the first floor. Maybe upstairs.

Chloe's eyes snapped open when she heard the creak of a floor board right outside the room. It took a moment for her to realize why she woke up.

Had someone seen her sneak into the house after all? Her breath hitched when she could see the toe of a shoe come into view just outside the open doorway. She could hear a strange high pitched noise and the room ever so slightly glowed blue for a moment.

Frustration filled Chloe. She was not going to go back to that place. She had thought long and hard on what she would do, and she came to the conclusion that she would fight tooth and nail for her freedom. Even if it meant the death to her captors, or to herself.

Slowly she curled her legs closer to her chest. Why though, if she was willing to fight to the death, was she feeling so terrified and helpless? Visions of a big blue police box flashed through her mind. Why what she seeing that? Was the man in the room a police officer?

The high pitched sound filled the room again and she could see what it looked like in her mind. It was something long with a light on the end. She didn't feel that it was a weapon. This strange feeling came over her. Who was this man. She was having a hard time reading him. Like, his life didn't have a proper timeline.

This made Chloe feel a bit panicked. How can she fight someone she can't read?

Her panic increased tenfold when a trouser knee hit the ground beside the bed.

A face appeared, brown hair, glasses, a smile grew rapidly. "HE-LLO!" said the face. "but what is a little girl like you doing under this bed in an abandon house in the middle of virtually nowhere?"

Chloe's breath hitched as he said all of this. She didn't know what to do! She couldn't think. For a moment she thought of telling him to go away but when their eyes met her mind blanked. Was he mind controlling her? Why couldn't she move?

This calm feeling washed over her. Why was she feeling calm? How?

"There, there…" the man whispered gently, sensing her panic. _Sensing something odd._ His eyes were locked onto hers.

"Everything is all right, you're safe now." His smile softened considerably and he reached his hand under the bed to assist the girl out.

Chloe startled at his gesture and broke eye contact to look at his hand, and then back to his eyes again.

"It's all right, take my hand, that's right."

Before she could stop herself Chloe felt her own fingers slide into the man's palm. He tugged Chloe out from underneath the bed and cradled her in his arms.

 _What's going on? Why is he holding me like this?_ All of the stress and all of her sadness she had been holding in welled up inside of her chest.

A terrible sob came from Chloe and tears that had been pooling in her eyes since she first saw the man glided over her cheeks. It was the first time she had let herself cry since she had left the lab. Her thoughts were so cloudy, and here eyelids were so heavy.

It wasn't fair, she had tried so hard to get away, she had tried so hard and yet someone had found her anyways despite all of her efforts. She was so tired, she hadn't had proper sleep in days and she hadn't eaten since the day before. Chloe was exhausted and terrified.

"Shhhhhh, little one, you're okay, you're okay…" the man whispered. Chloe realized that she had been sobbing and hiccupping into this man's suit jacket and the man was sitting on the floor with her on his lap leaning on his chest.

She forced her breathing so slow down and she put a hand onto his chest to push herself away slightly. Chloe lifter her head and looked up into the man's eyes. They were so kind, his smile growing larger and the small wrinkles by his eyes deepening. The man brought his hand up to Chloe's face and started wiping tears away from her eyes and brushing strands of sweaty blond hair from off of her forehead.

It was an oddly comforting sensation to be touched like that. It reminded her of the video's she was shown of Africa, when the lionesses were licking their cubs, as part of her education.

"feel better?" the man asked still peering down at her.

Chloe frowned. She DID feel better. What was it about this man that made her feel so at ease?

"Are you hurt? Can you stand?" Chloe nodded and grabbed hold of the bed beside them to pull herself up off of the man. He got up himself and brushed off his legs.

Without warning Chloe's vision darkened and she lurched forwards. Within seconds she felt strong hands on her shoulders and then the high pitched whizzing sound invaded her ears. Her head started Throbbing and many images were flashing behind her eyelids in rapid succession. The blue box, a blond woman, a red head woman, metal people, the feeling of running, red grasses and glass domes. All of these things were flooding her mind all at once.

The Doctor finished scanning the small girl, his sonic showed signs of a seizure but the girl wasn't physically showing any signs of one. She was clearly in much discomfort. The poor girl looked completely dreadful. Her clothes, from her shirt to her flimsy shoes were dirty white and it looks like she had been wearing them for days. Her hair was oily and mated with dust and cobwebs. Every part of her showing skin was covered in soot and scratches.

She must be running away from something. _What was this feeling he was picking up from her? Who was she?_ She was clearly scared and he had tried to send out comforting vibes to her but still she cried. When he had spied her under the bed he could sense her telepathic nature and took action to quiet it. Such a little girl, all on her own, with a weak telepathic ability. His hearts ached. The little girl reminded him of his own beautiful daughters. He continued to rock her back and forth and rub her back, calming her as she cried into his shoulders.

 _Well there is nothing left for her here,_ He thought. _She would be much safer if I bring her back to the TARDIS and then we can find out what to do with her._

The girl looked up suddenly into his eyes, almost pleading. He could sense her frustration. Many children that did not have proper teaching when young were often unable to control their abilities. He brought his hands up to her temples.

Within seconds the little girl's eyes fell closed as well and she slumped forwards into The doctor's arms, fast asleep. _She feels so…familiar._

The doctor picked the girl up and carried her back into the TARDIS. He found an open room, changed her into a large clean shirt and laid her in bed. He left and a moment later came back with a soft wet cloth and wiped off her face and her arms and legs. He guessed she was twelve, thirteen maybe. Such a young girl to be running around by herself. He left the room with the lights dimmed and the door ajar.


	3. Talking

Chapter 3: Talking

When Chloe opened her eyes she first saw a rather large celling. _Where am I?_ she thought as she sat up in bed. Oh! She was in a bed! He closed her eyes and flopped back down into the large soft bed, savoring how comfortable she was. She had never been in a bed quite so soft and she really did not want to get up but she should really find out where she was. _I wonder if that man is still around_.

She got up out of the bed and realized she was in a large shirt. _Where are my clothes? Who changed me?!_ Chloe for a moment was upset, but then decided that whoever had changed her didn't mean any harm, especially if they took her out of her dirty clothes and into a soft clean bed like this one.

Suddenly the dim lights turned all the way off in the room and Chloe bolted to the door where there was light. _That was so strange._ Chloe stood out in the hallway not knowing where to go. There was a gentle humming that started and stopped a few times. She did nothing but listen, confused, curious. Then the hallway lights to her right started to turn out one by one. She started walking quickly to the left, following the hallway and looking back to see the lights behind her stay lit and she relaxed a bit. Within a few minutes she reached another doorway but stopped short.

Inside she could see same the man who found her in the abandoned house, walking about and what looked like…cooking? The smell of food enveloped her and she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, her stomach growling. When she opened her eyes, they met with the mans. He was staring right at her!

Startled, Chloe jumped back out of view and turned to run back to her room, but all of the lights in the hallway that she walked through were out. _It's only a little dark, the dark never hurt anyone._ But Chloe couldn't find the courage to walk down the impossibly dark hallway and instead pressed her back up against the wall.

"HE-LLO!" Chloe jumped and looked over at the man who was now standing in the doorway.

"h-hi" She replied, softly. She didn't realize how dry her throat had been until just now.

The man grinned suddenly from ear to ear.

"Well now, why don't you go sit down over there." He said, gesturing for her to enter the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I'm making you some soup, you seemed pretty hungry and this soup I'm making is pretty easy for you humans to digest."

Chloe scrunched up her nose, soup was never really her favorite thing to eat but at the moment she was a little too hungry to care. She sat up on a stool and leaned on a counter that went around the stove area where the man was cooking. He looked up at her over his glasses for a second before pouring soup into a bowl and setting it on the counter for her to eat.

"Right then, I'm The Doctor, what's your name?" The Doctor asked light heartedly as he leaned on the counter across from her.

"My name is Chloe" She whispered, feeling shy in front of this man. "Your name is The Doctor? Are you a real doctor?"

"Of course I'm a real doctor! I'm a doctor in nearly everything, Engineering, Psychology, cheese making…" He drabbled on.

"But, should I really just call you doctor?" Chloe asked while simultaneously trying to blow on her spoonful of hot soup. It smelled so good!

"Yes, exactly, precisely that! Just Doctor, because that is what I wished to be called." Said The Doctor.

Chloe couldn't argue with that, if the man really wanted to be called Doctor then who was she to argue. She closed her eyes for just two seconds, catching glimpses in time of when other people had called this man 'doctor' but she found it suddenly very difficult to even see his timeline. _Strange…_

…

The Doctor was staring at Chloe with a small frown on his face. He could sense her mind reaching his, touching his thoughts, quite amazing actually. Even he needed a physical connection to complete a psychic bridge but this girl was very messy, not precise, just draining. _This feeling…_ quickly he put up a mental block to keep her from sensing anything too deep. This was worrying to him, if she could get into others heads without touching then she was very strong, and her un controlled wandering could cause trouble. He wondered if she knew what she was doing, if she was aware of her psychic nature or did she see it as just daydreaming perhaps. Maybe she was doing this unconsciously. "about this psychic ability of yours…" he said gently, just above a whisper.

Chloe met his eyes, startled. "I…' her shoulders slumped "I thought you weren't from the lab."

"What lab?" The Doctor questioned. This was definitely getting somewhere. Perhaps if he knew more he would be able to help her better.

Chloe took another slurp of soup and swallowed, "You mean you're not from the lab? I didn't know that anyone outside knew about me."

The Doctor leaned farther onto the counter, getting closer to Chloe. "Where is this lab? Are there others that…live…in this lab?"

Chloe brought the bowl of hot soup up to her mouth as he was talking and began drinking it even though it burnt her tongue. After a moment she finished the soup and set the bowl back on the counter with a clink.

"No, I don't know, I don't think so." She finally replied after as she wiped her mouth with the back of her knuckles.

The Doctors serious nature of his questions made Chloe uneasy. Like she was in trouble for something and she suddenly didn't feel too keen on being in the spotlight. She decided to turn the questioning around. She forced her way back into his mind, digging for information but it all was just a confusing jumble. She saw The earth burning and old glaciers and aliens. "And what about you and this space box? What are you? Are you a time traveler?"

"How did you know about that?" The Doctor was angry suddenly. Despite his efforts to put up a block, she had pierced through it like a pin through cloth. The realization of her being so powerful hit him hard and he suddenly felt the weight of his responsibility. She was dangerous and had to be stopped, or controlled, before she hurt someone.

Chloe immediately recoiled from The Doctor. Did she do something wrong? She sensed that he didn't like her going into his mind. It wasn't something Chloe had ever really worried about. She started to sense that she was not only on the receiving end of The Doctors anger, but that she was in danger as well, but in danger from what she was not sure. Suddenly frightening ideas were shifting through her head. Ideas that were originating from The Doctor.

She realized her mistake. She just HAD to open up to this man. Why did she though? It was very un like her to trust anyone, except he was not just anyone, he was so different from any other human she had met. Perhaps though, it would be better, and safer for her to play the weak link again.

She clutched her head in fake pain. "Oh…my head…" Chloe scrunched up her eyes and put a hand to her temple.

The Doctors face relaxed a bit, he sighed. If breaking past his barriers had caused her pain, then it was clearly her limit and she wasn't much of a danger. He walked around the table, reached out suddenly to pull her into an embrace. This startled Chloe for a second.

"There, there…" said The Doctor comfortingly, rubbing her back with his hand. "That's what happens when you stress your Psychic abilities. You need to be properly trained, don't you? That's why your so unstable."

Chloe was trying to process what he said. Was he still angry at her? Did her fake headache work in calming him? Why was he hugging her again? Chloe continued to massage the soft skin of her temple. Actually she really did feel a headache coming on.


	4. Time Tot

Chapter 4: Time Tot

The Doctor was concerned. What was he going to do with this little girl? She's much too young to be on her own. Even if she was older though, he didn't feel that she was experienced enough to safely use her abilities. He could train her, but that put him at a risk because she could probably sneak into his mind again if she tried and learn things she shouldn't learn, and on top of that his life was much too dangerous to have a little girl following him. But she was just a little girl, how hard could she possibly be to keep? He had children once, it's not like he was new to the idea of raising children.

"All right, come on, let's get you all checked out." He pushed her back slightly so he could look at her better. If he could do a checkup on her, maybe he could find more answers about who she was. At the back of his mind he could just sense something was familiar with this girl.

She seemed a bit hesitant when he started to steer her by her shoulder out of the kitchen and into the hallway but relaxed a but when he let go of her. She followed him down a few corridors and into the med bay. She stopped for a moment in the doorway and looked around the room. Such a hesitant child, maybe she was like this because she was remembering the lab that she said she was in?

"why don't you sit right up here on this table and I'll get you checked out quicker than an electron passing through an electric current", The Doctor tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Chloe slowly entered the room, looking around at everything. She circled almost the entire space before stopping at the table that the doctor was referring to. She was about to try and jump backwards but before she could The Doctor quickly tucked his hands under her shoulders and lifted her onto the table.

She looked so nervous.

The Doctor gently took her arm and rubbed little circles on the inside of her elbow. He then picked up a device and pressed it to the inside of Chloe's elbow. A small vile the diameter of a toothpick filled up with blood. It did not hurt which surprised Chloe. Drawing blood had always hurt before. He plucked the vile out of the device and dropped it into a scanner.

He then rubbed his hands together and then placed them on either side of her neck under her jaw and pressed gently a few times.

"hmmm-mmm" he mumbled to himself.

He pulled out a thin wooden stick and held in in front of her mouth. "say 'ahhhh'" and Chloe opened her mouth wide and let The Doctor depress her tongue a bit to look down her throat.

This all felt so familiar, she had don't this so many times before she almost felt like she could do this whole checkup herself.

The Doctor then pulled down a large screen and pushed the back end up towards Chloe's chest. A soft whirring noise started up and he looked to be studying the screen with immense interest. Chloe didn't recognize any of the equipment. She was really beginning to think that he really was a time traveler. How else could he get all of these cool things.

She looked back up to The Doctor and was surprised when she saw his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. His eyebrows rose higher and higher on his forehead and he looked like he stopped breathing. He looked to her suddenly and then back to the screen, and then back to her.

A gentle beeping noise sounded and The Doctor spun so quickly he nearly slipped, flung open a side panel on the scanner he put her blood in and gaped at the small scanner screen.

"Oh!" he called out "OH!"

He turned back to Chloe and picked up a stethoscope from the side of the table. He quickly put them on and without warning popped the icy metal onto her chest. Chloe jumped from the contact.

The Doctor then placed the stethoscope piece to the other side of her chest, and then repeating this action over twice.

He stepped back away from her and put a good two meters between them. His hand rubbing his face and pulling the skin down from around his eyes. "How can this be?!" he asked himself out loud.

Chloe couldn't have felt any more uncomfortable if she tried. Her cheeks and eyebrows were starting to hurt from frowning at The Doctor so hard. Why was he acting so upset? Did he see something wrong? Was she doing to die?

Chloe shivered at the thought. She really didn't want to die. Now that she was introduced to delicious hot soup and a warm soft bed she rethought her initial idea to fight to the death with anyone who would take her back to the lab. Instead she would fight till THEIR death. That sounded better.

Thinking to herself helped keep her from paying too much attention to the man standing before her.

He came up close again and softly placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so he could look right into her eyes.

"Where have you been all this time?" he whispered, His eyes looked sad…or happy? She couldn't honestly tell.

"um…" Replied Chloe. She did not know why The Doctor seemed all emotional all of a sudden and she really didn't want to say the wrong thing. She seemed to have been making him upset since she first opened her mouth.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

The Doctor seemed to fall out of his trance a little. His eyebrows detailed the emotion on his face. His eyes were shining and his shoulders were slumped. He leaned towards her pulling her into another sudden embrace.

…

 _I'm not alone!_ The thought rang through The Doctors mind. He held her so close. He inhaled the smell of her hair deeply.

 _Yech!_ He gagged. Time Tot or not she so dearly needed a REAL bath.

His mood changed very quickly and he found himself smiling. _She needs a BATH!_ He giggled in his mind, _A bath!_ For some reason the sudden innocence of the situation seemed to lighten his mood.

He pulled Chloe off of the table "That's enough with physicals for today!" he said very happily. He took her hand and again she was following him out into the hallways of his Tardis. He glanced back at her and stifled back another giggle. She was a lost Time Tot and HE had found her. He had saved her from living on the run, full of fear. Well she didn't have to fear, not anymore.

As they walked he thought about the adventures they would have, and all the places he could show her. He thought about how Donna would react to her. They would just LOVE each other! And he could teach her all about Gallifrey, and how to read in gallifrayian. And the best part of all was that she wouldn't die on him! No 100-year lifespan for this Time Tot, she had her WHOLE life ahead of her full of adventures and learning and people!

They finally arrived at a very large bathroom. He silently thanked the Tardis when he found that there was already a steamy hot tub, big enough to fit ten people and plenty of soaps and cloths all around the edge of the tub. The whole thing was in the ground so it was almost like the bathtub was a steamy lake.

He turned back to Chloe and started helping her out of the large nightshirt. For a moment she looked panicked and put her hands on his to stop him. "What? What are you doing? What's going to happen?" she asked with a light touch of panic in her voice.

The Doctor kneeled down on his knee and put one hand on her shoulder and TRIED to run his other hand through her hair but it was too knotted. "You, my little Time Tot, need a bath."

"Your little _what?_ " Chloe was very confused. What did he call her? Did she really need a bath? Chloe lifted up her arm and tentatively sniffed her under arm.

The Doctor failed to hold back a chuckle while putting his hand on her arm to stop her from smelling her armpit. "I called you a Time Tot, because that's what you are. And you very much need a bath. Let's get you out of those nightclothes and into this tub and I'll tell you all about what you are, sound okay?"

Chloe gaped at the man, "THAT'S a TUB?"

The Doctor chuckled again and lifted her shirt off of her and guided her into the tub. " oh my GOSH! It's so NICE!" Chloe gushed.

The Doctor then proceeded to take off his own clothes but decided to leave his shorts on, and dipped himself into the water beside Chloe. Suddenly she splashed him and got water everywhere. The next thing they knew they were splashing at each other and tossing wet wash cloths at each other's faces and flinging soap everywhere.

The Doctor couldn't remember a time when he had THIS much fun just horsing around.

The Doctors laughter made Chloe feel happy. If he was happy, she was happy. Soon though she started to get tired and she yawned. The Doctor caught her yawn.

"Oh that's right, you haven't had much sleep have you? You woke up not Three hours after I put you to bed, and growing Time Tots need their rest."

Chloe frowned "Why are you calling me a Time Tot? What's That? Are you a Time Tot?"

The Doctor poured some soap in the little girl's hair and started massaging. "I am a Time Lord, and for a very long time I thought I was alone, but now I have found you."

"Is that why you were acting funny earlier?"

"yes, That's why I was acting funny earlier." He dipped her backwards into the water so her hair was submerged but not her face, and he ran his fingers through her now clean hair to get all of the soap out.

Chloe let him hold her weight, she trusted him, closed her eyes and waited patiently for The Doctor to Finnish scrubbing her hair. It felt really nice. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so loved, and so cared for. She felt cherished, and that was a very good feeling.

He filled a wash cloth with some liquid soap and started scrubbing her back and arms, and spending some good time making sure her armpits were clean.

"Actually that makes sense," He continued. "we are part of a race where having psychic abilities isn't uncommon. Even I have some ability, that was how I put you to sleep."

Chloe thought back to when she had been crying on the doctor's shoulder. She remembered all of those visions! And then she remembered waking up. That was him? She turned back around to The Doctor "So…I'm not in trouble?"

"wellllll…." He started to reply "No, you're not in trouble for simply possessing this ability, but you should be much more careful about what you do with this ability. Forcing your way into another's mind is definitely not good practice, and in fact if I catch you doing that on purpose then you WILL be in trouble."

The Doctor did not want to change the happy mood but she really should know that it wasn't good, what she had done earlier.

"I'm Sorry, I didn't know." Chloe replied in a whisper with her head low.

"Alright, no pouting" and he flicked his knuckle under her chin and then touched the tip of her nose with his index finger. It was something he did to his own children when he wanted to get their attention playfully.

"Don't worry, you have me! And I can teach you how to better control your abilities. You don't have to hide anymore, not from me anyways, oh and not from Donna"

"Is she a Time Tot too?"

"no, she's fully human, but she's one of my best friends and I know that she would be overjoyed to meet you."

Chloe smiled. This was probably the best day that she could remember ever having. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She yawned again.

"Alright, up, up, Time to get you back into bed." The Doctor got out first, then held up a large fuzzy towel and engulfed Chloe in it when she stepped out from the tub. He draped his own towel over his shoulders not minding that his sopping wet shorts were getting water everywhere, and then Picked Chloe up and headed to her room.

Most of the way there he could hear her giggle from deep within the bundled towel.

When they had gotten to her room he dried her off better and then tossed a new clean nightshirt over her head.

She turned and jumped into the bed and snuggled under the covers.

And before The Doctor had finished tucking her in, she was fast asleep.


	5. Donna

Chapter 5: Dona

When The Doctor turned off her lights and left her room he felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. Not twelve hours ago he had been all alone, the last one. And now his life changed for the better.

"Wot the hell?"

He turned to find Dona gaping at him. "why on Tardis are you walkin' round in your shorts soakin' wet? Your practically naked!"

The Doctor quickly put his finger to his lips to get Donna to quiet down "We have a new guest." He whispered.

"Wot?" Asked Donna. "who?"

The Doctor gently opened the Chloe's bedroom door. She was fast asleep. Dona quietly tiptoed up to the girl to get a better look.

"Why, she's just a child! You're not stealing children now are ya Doctor?" Dona whispered.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "No, I found her". And he guided Dona back out into the hallway.

"Well, who is she?"

"That's the thing Dona! She's a Time Tot!" Said The Doctor happily.

"A wot?"

"A Time Tot is a toddler, from Gallifrey, she's just a little child, and I found her hiding in an abandoned house."

Dona looked happy for a moment and then pouted. "How come I ALWAYS miss everything? Anytime something amazing happens I'm always missing it."

"Well you were tired, you've been asleep for almost twelve hours. In fact, I know humans sleep a lot but that's a pretty excessive amount. How are you feeling by the way? You're not feeling sick are you?" The Doctor brought his hand up to Dona's forehead.

"Me! I'm not feeling sick. I'm not the one walking around soaking wet an' half naked!"

"Oh! Right" the doctor looked down at himself and back up to Dona "She needed a bath."

"An' you felt the need to take a bath as well?" Dona asked crossing her arms with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, yeah. I would get wet anyways and I wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt. You See, she's very young, Time Tots, womb-born Time Tots, they stay toddlers well into their fifties. I myself am rather young and I'm over 900 years old. Compared to me she's just a baby. Hell she didn't even recognize the tub! No way am I going to bathe alone."

The Doctor and Dona had made their way into the kitchen.

"Time Tots not only- "

Donna stopped him.

"Why don't you go get some dry clothes on spaceman, and you can explain to me all about Time Tots when you get back, I'll put on the kettle for some tea."

The Doctor smiled at that, nodded, and headed off to the wardrobe room.

…

The First thing Chloe was aware of were the soft clean sheets that were surrounding her. A smile appeared on her face. She thought back to The Doctor and the bath. It felt so good being clean.

Chloe wondered on whether she could trust this place. It seemed safe enough. She felt happy here. There wasn't anything unpleasant here. It felt nice.

She smoothed her hands over the clean, soft bedsheets and thought back on when the man found her. _Why had he been there? Did he see her walk into the house? Where EXACTLY was she anyways? In his home? This is a very large home. It couldn't be in that police box…the space box? No…no way this was a spaceship. Maybe they were under ground, that would make more sense. Maybe the entrance to this underground home was through a police box? Or maybe the police box was a time machine that's in his underground home! But then..._

Chloe frowned. There was so much confusion.

What felt like an hour later there came a soft knock on the bedroom door. Chloe had sitting up in bed thinking of the past recent events that lead her here. She looked over to see the happy face of The Doctor.

"He-llo! How are you feeling? Good? Can I come in?" The Doctor was already on the room as he asked this. He sat on the bed and smiled warmly at her. "I was hoping that maybe we could go on a picnic, you Dona and I. Does that sound good to you? Maybe we could expand a bit on these abilities and- "

"Where are we?" Chloe cut him off.

The Doctor startled for just a moment and then let his kind smile return to his face. "Why don't I show you?"

He placed a hand on Chloe's bended knee and patted in a few times. "Why don't you get dressed and meet me in the console room. Hmm? You will find some clothes in that closet over there," He pointed over to a closed door in her room.

She nodded and then thought a moment. "Where is the console room?"

The Doctor smiled brightly this time and reached up and tapped the side of his head. "If you let her in she can show you."

"Who?"

"The Tardis, Chloe. Could you sense her when you woke up the first time? Perhaps noticed a humming? Maybe a tickling urge to come find me in the kitchen?"

"I heard a humming but I went to the kitchen because the lights kept turning out and I HAD to leave!" Chloe responded.

A small laugh left the doctor "Well she wouldn't do that if you listened to her." He got up. "I'll see you in a few minutes.

Chloe watched him leave and shut the door behind him. _Listen? To the Tardis?_

She got out of bed and opened the door to the closet.

…

The Doctor waltzed into the Console room and set some coordinates to a planet that was covered almost entirely of grass. It had trees that were very similar to the ones on earth and the atmosphere was safe for both of them to breath. In fact, the only difference he suspected either of the two girls to notice was the sky.

The sky had a couple of beautiful planet's whizzing by so close one could see the rings and the bright purple colors.

When he first found this planet, humans had already left earth and set colonies all over the galaxy. This particular planet had been one of the few successful landings that Earth had first tried. Found in the year 2667 and settled only 20 short years later. Humans. How far they will go just amazed him.

He set the date though, before any humans arrived. He thought that it would be best not to have any distractions during their picnic.

"Ready!" said a voice behind him.

He turned and grinned at the sight of Chloe standing there in the hallway door frame. She wore black tights and a simple dress and a band in her hair. _So adorable._

"good, now, let's go see what Dona is up to. Last I checked she was packing a nice picnic basket." The Doctor grasped Chloe's hand in his and together they walked down another hallway.

Chloe thought about how The Doctor holding her hand made her feel safe. It also made her feel like a child though and she was _not_ a baby. Baby's cry and pee their pants and stomp their feet and hold stuffed teddy bears and there was no way that Chloe would do any of those. She looked up at The Doctor and hoped that he didn't think that she would do those things.

They entered a different looking kitchen then the one she had seen earlier.

There was an older red head woman just closing a lid on a wicker basket. "ah-ha! Finally got packed, delicious cheeses and meats and- OH! HELLO! How ar' you? Don't you look SWEET!"

At first Chloe retreated back, startled from the woman's outburst towards her, and for a moment thought to step behind The Doctor but quickly chased that thought from her mind.

Suddenly pictures started running through her mind…An old man, spiders, an office building…

The Doctors hand tightened on hers, breaking her out of her trance. She looked up at him to find him giving her a disapproving look. _He knew? But she didn't read HIS past…can he tell?_ Chloe looked down to the floor, feeling a bit ashamed of herself and back up to look at a confused Dona.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." Replied The Doctor for both of them. "You said you were finished?"

"Yep! got everything right here." Dona picked up the basket and all three headed out to the console room.

The Doctor let go of Chloe's hand and rushed up to be the first to the door.

"Chloe…" he started. "You gathered that I had a time machine, but did you gather that this time machine could travel through space as well?" And he flung open the doors.


	6. Like me

Chapter 6: Like Me

Chloe's eyes widened and she gasped.

She had never see anything so beautiful! The grass was so bright and green and the sky was so blue! And purple?! And there were PLANETS in the sky!

Chloe nearly fell over backwards from looking up. Dona was in the same boat at Chloe looking up at the sky.

The Doctor was smiling brightly as he grasped Chloe's hand and started walking up a small slope to sit in the shade of a large tree.

Together they laid out a large heavy blanket and pulled out many little meats and cheeses that Dona had packed. Chloe was feeling a tad bit overwhelmed by all of the colors and the rich food and just taking everything in was making her head spin a little.

"Well, now Chloe. I was hoping this would be a good place to practice being that it is only us here, no one else to gather thoughts from." The Doctor started.

Chloe's shoulders dropped. She was remembering when they were in the kitchen and he had gotten angry at her and she really did not want to make him angry again.

When she didn't respond he tried again, but this time he reached out and held her hand in his.

 _It's okay Chloe,_ said this voice in her head.

Immediately Chloe locked eyes with The Doctor. Was that him?

The look in his eyes confirmed it. There was a twinkle in his eyes that made him look young and the warm smile on his face comforted her.

"Can…you do that again?" She asked aloud.

 _Try asking me but without words, Try again._

Chloe felt excited to try, pushed all of her energy into it.

A yelp came from The Doctor and Donna and Chloe both jumped. "Did I do it wrong?" Asked Chloe, panic in her voice.

The Doctor did not look happy. Donna however had rolled back her head and was laughing, "Oh! Spaceman! Sure you up for teaching?"

The Doctor threw Donna a small glare but a smile was ghosting his lips. Then he squeezed Chloe's hand tighter.

"Gently, Chloe, try to be gentle when you communicate like that."

Chloe took a deep breath and tried again.

…

After Several hours, Chloe had gotten a hold of general communicating through her mind, something that The Doctor called 'touch telepathy' and he had spent some time describing the finer details of that happens when two minds touch. Chloe had asked about communicating without touching.

"Not possible" was The Doctors answer.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"What you experience is something that very few Gallifreyan people have, and back on Gallifrey they were called Visionaries. True that Time Lords have an uncanny ability to see time, you have an ability so see MOMENTS in time, two different things."

The Doctor seemed very serious, "No one should have the ability to control someone's actions."

"But you have a time machine, you could say the same about time travel" Chloe argued.

"No, It's not the same, besides, I've gone to school for it." The Doctor looked to see where Donna had run off to.

By this time Donna had gotten bored of his teachings, and since none of it involved her, she wandered off and Chloe could see her off in the distance.

"You DO have the ability to control when you see things, I know you do. You also need to understand that although you see these moments, they still can be rewritten." The Doctor Continued.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Many things you may see that are based on future events are really only suggestions that you pick up on, possible moments. There will be times where you don't like the future that you see, and you may go about to try to change these events. This is very dangerous for you because you do not know how to tell fixed points from other, changeable moments in time."

Maybe she should keep controlling people to herself, Chloe thought. Besides, if he knew he would only worry.

She Decided to change the subject.

"Doctor…are we alone?"

This startled The Doctor. He was not expecting such a question out of the blue.

Chloe sat beside him patiently looking up at him. Waiting for his response. After several minutes Chloe reached out and took hold of The Doctors hand. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and peered down at her.

She didn't know why she asked, she already knew the answer. Chloe couldn't help it. She had seen the burning planet in his mind when she asked. She could almost feel the sadness radiating off of him. Perhaps it was the wrong thing to ask. There she went again making him upset. _Should I be upset too?_

"Well, it doesn't matter right now, right?" she started. "Because right here, right now, you have me, okay?" She squeezed his hand several times, and with the other hand rubbed her palm over his knuckles. Lucky used to do that to her back at the lab. It was kind of like hugging, but it didn't cross the patient-nurse boundaries that were enforced. If it had made her feel better, then its sure to make The Doctor feel better.

It took a moment before he matched her eyes. He raised his eyebrows and a small, sad smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right" he took his hand back from hers and then engulfed Chloe in a hug. "where did you get so wise, huh?" and Chloe giggled.

A few quiet moments passed and both The Doctor and Chloe watched Donna as she walked around some trees farther off.

"So…you go around looking for more of your kind? Is that like, your job?" Chloe asked, breaking the quiet.

"No, not any more. I did another scan after you went to sleep, there's no more Time Lords on earth anyways."

"Do you miss your home?"

"I miss it every moment." He replied. His eyes turned skyward. "I miss the smell, I miss my home, I miss the barn- "

"You had a barn?"

"Yes, my family had a barn."

Chloe frowned "I thought you would have like…spaceships and tight crowded cities like in the stories."

The Doctor chucked lightly, "No…I think you thinking of future predictions of earth. No, Gallifrey…Gallifrey was similar to earth where we had houses and kept animals, but much of the technology was organic. Actually, paint this sky a little more orange, and imagine the grass and the trees red, and where we are right now looks a lot like home.

 _Home,_ Chloe thought. _That could have been my home, it SHOULD have been my home and I SHOULD be sad too._

"Chloe I need you to understand something for me, I need you to understand that I'm not going to let you go."

Chloe looked up at The Doctor. He was still gazing up at the sky.

"You need to understand that as of right now, I am going to take care of you. I am going to teach you and raise you and I won't let anything take you from me because I am a selfish Time Lord." He looked down at Chloe's surprised face.

She didn't know what to say. Was he saying that she was his prisoner? That she was trapped with him? _Is that really a bad thing though? This is good. She was safe, and he would take care of her. They could be like…like…_

She couldn't even say it in her mind. They would never be a family. Maybe she was the selfish one.

"Chloe, look at me" The Doctor said as he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Chloe looked up into his eyes. He looked a mix between sad…and focused.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" He put his other hand on her other shoulder. "Chloe, as of today, you are my world. As of- "he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and looked at it over his glasses, and then put it away and grasped her shoulder again "As of September 12th, Earth time, you are mine, and I will never let go of you. I promise that I will show you the universe and all that time has to offer. I will be with you to teach you and guide you until I am no more. Do you understand Chloe?"

A mixture of shock and joy filled Chloe. She answered by nearly tackling The Doctor to the grass with the tightest hug she could muster. The Doctor laughed at her response and hugged her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Oi! Did I miss something?" Yelled Donna as she strode through the grass back to there the two were sitting.

She was answered by being pulled into a group hug by The Doctor. All three of them laughed and hugged, and all three of them sat happy and hugging, watching the beautiful purple sunset.

Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. I know the ending to this chapter is a little sappy, but I've had a long day today and I really needed to write/read this type of a scene. Makes me happy. Anyways, I hope today is a good day for some of you out there. I wish you all happiness.


	7. The Library pt1

Well, originally I had written an original adventure, but then I decided to add one from the show, I was thinking It would be nice for Chloe to meet River. I prefer original adventures but what the heck. This was one of my favorite Doctor Who adventures and it makes me happy to write. I only own Chloe.

.

.

.

Chapter 7: The Library pt.1

Chloe had been traveling with Donna and The Doctor for a few months now. She was growing more comfortable with her abilities to where future visions barely plagued her without her consent and she hardly had a problem with accidently controlling anyone.

"Chloe, do you like reading?"

…

Several minutes later they exited out of the Tardis into a large empty room.

"Books!" The Doctor started "People never really stop loving books. They need the smell. Deep breath." And The Doctor inhaled an impossibly long breath.

Chloe looked around. The room was huge! Marble covered the floor and the walls. But, Chloe noticed, that for people who needed books, they didn't seem to be around much. In fact, she had the off feeling that they were the only ones here.

The Doctor was busy showing off to Donna, Chloe was only half paying attention.

"…so bit it doesn't need a name, just a big 'The'…whole planet… largest hard drive ever…I love biographies…are you listening...Chloe…Chloe!"

She jumped a little when she realized that The Doctor was talking to her.

"Chloe, what's wrong? You okay?" he said, frowning at her "you don't like libraries?"

"No, It's not that, it's just…"

Chloe motioned all around her, "where IS everybody?"

The Doctor looked around himself and his eyebrows raised a bit. Then he turned to a large screen that was embedded in a terminal and used his sonic screwdriver to turn it on. He was busy for a moment with it.

"well, that's interesting." He finally stated.

"what is?" asked Donna.

"according to this we are the only people here…but, when I expand the search to ANY lifeforms, it says that there's over one million million!"

"But there's no one here!" exclaimed Donna.

Suddenly a loud voice interjected "welcome!" and all three of them looked back through to the front desk. There was a humanoid there with a very real looking face on it.

The Doctor and Donna went back to see if they could get some information out of it.

Chloe decided to walk out to a far balcony and look out onto The Library. For as far as she could see were bookshelves and buildings containing more books and the moon! The Moon? That confused Chloe. But The Doctor did say that this was a planet so she shouldn't really be surprised, but… wheat if it rained?

She could hear The Doctor and Donna come back out to her.

"Lord, that was un nerving, what did they mean my 'count the shadows?" asked Donna.

"Whats up?" asked Chloe.

"Creepy, Crazy things That's what's up. The Doctor went to talk to the thing behind the desk and it had some messages saying that we should run and get out of here stay away from the shadows and count them." Donna turned towards The Doctor. "And then says he got a message on his psychic paper. And they signed it with a kiss!"

"Donna" The Doctor started, and then pointed behind her. She turned and all three realized all of the lights were going out.

"Run!" The Doctor called and then turned and sprinted down a hallway. Chloe and Donna were right on his heels.

They happened upon a large door and The Doctor tried to open it with his sonic. When that didn't work Dona rammed her heel into the doors effectively kicking them open.

The three of them ran into the room and instantly Chloe could feel something…or someone. She looked over to the center of the room they were in and saw a small round wooden globe with a camera lens just floating there, watching them.

She could feel something, fear? Confusion? Something from that globe that was in the center of the room. Suddenly Chloe was in a living room, everything was white and clean, and there was a little girl staring intensely at her. Almost as quickly as she was there, she was brought back to her senses in The Library.

The Doctor turned after locking the door. "oh…sorry to burst in on you, mind if we stop here for a bit?"

Chloe could feel a climax of fear explode from the ball and then all feelings vanished. The floating globe fell to the ground with a heavy _thud_ and Donna exclaimed "wot was THAT?!"

"It's a security camera" replied The Doctor, "switched itself off."

"I don't think that was just a security camera" said Chloe, "I think…I think that is a living creature."

"Nonsense! It's just a camera-"and the Doctor picked up the globe and pointed his sonic at to, trying to get it to turn on again. Suddenly he gasped, "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I really am! I didn't know!"

He looked back up to Chloe "you're right. It's alive."

"But you said it was a security camera" said Donna.

"yes, it is, it's an alive one."

Suddenly a humanoid at another desk table switched on "Others are coming" it said.

Donna walked over to it. "Others? What do you mean others?"

"Others are coming" It repeated.

Donna backed away "Doctor…I don't like this place…"

Suddenly The Doctor caught her arm "Donna! Don't move!"

"What is it?"

"The shadows! Look!" and The Doctor pointed at the shadows that surrounded them.

"Oi, what about them?"

Suddenly the shadow disappeared just as fast as it would if someone turned on the light. All of the little hairs on Chloe's arms and neck stood up on end.

"It's gone!" said Donna

"oh! I'm thick! So very thick! We need to get out of here, NOW! Donna, Chloe, come!" exclaimed The Doctor and he reached out to grab Chloe's hand.

"Why?" asked Donna as he reached out for her hand too.

"because the shadow is not GONE, it's just MOVED!"

The humanoid behind the desk started speaking again "Others are coming!" it said "the Library has been breached, others are coming."

The Doctor was almost back to the double doors then had come through when someone opened the doors from the other side.

Six people in spacesuits emerged and filled the room and Chloe was hit with visions of their lives. She couldn't control it, so many different lives, they all were scared and nervous. Except For one. The leading person in the space suit Took off their helmet and a large poof ac curly hair and smiling face appeared.

"Hello sweetie." She stared.

The Doctor had shock written all over his face and Chloe again was suddenly hit with more images. She saw this woman, she…was on the Tardis, it looked different though. She was in a cell, she was climbing out of water in a space suit, she was standing in front of Hitler…who was she?

Chloe stumbled, unable to keep her balance and The Doctor reached out and caught her by the shoulders, steading her.

The woman looked a tad bit sympathetic and came up to Chloe and put her hand on her shoulder. "Chloe" she said. Both The Doctor and Chloe looked surprised. "just relax Chloe, Think of snow. You told me once that thinking of snow helped you control your thoughts."

"When-"

"Think of snow, close your eyes…feel how cold it is, how it hurts your fingertips, the cold air you inhale, can you feel it in your lungs? The chill creeping up your coat sleeves, can you feel it?"

Chloe nodded, and opened her eyes. No more thoughts, no more visions.

The woman stood straight again.

"you are not safe here" said the Doctor, still looking upset, _how could the woman calm Chloe so quickly? She said 'you once told me' ,so she knew Chloe?_ It didn't matter now, all that mattered is that they all got out safely. He will ask questions later. "All of you need to turn back around, get in your rocket and leave, it's not safe here."

To be continued…


	8. The Library pt2

Chapter 8: River

Chloe had zoned out. She was aware that The Doctor was upset, and he was arguing with the woman and her companions. She was aware that they were all in danger, but she just couldn't feel the urgency. She felt like curling up in the corner and hiding from everyone. Too many confusing feelings were surrounding her mind. She kept the image of blank white snow in her mind, it was calming.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Donna. She reached down and held Chloe's hand and squeezed it a couple times.

Chloe could hear The Doctor in the background "…hold on, let me try something." He said and ran over to a monitor. Suddenly a little girls face appeared on the screen.

The Doctor looked confused "hello"

"Hello" said the girl, "are you in my television?"

"No, we're sort of in space, Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid processor."

"Would you like to talk to my dad?" the little girl squinted into the screen, "I know you! You're in my library!"

"your library?"

"How did you get my library on T.V.?"

Chloe suddenly doubled over, images of a small girl dying, if a small girl- THAT girl being hooked up to machines. She could hear a woman crying, people mumbling. The woman who had told her about snow quickly came into Chloe's vision. "Chloe, sweetie? What do you see?" The women's hands were on Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe looked up to see that the monitor was back off, they must have lost the little girl. Lost…lost…the little girl was lost?

"I see… the little girl, she's dying." Whispered Chloe to the woman.

Suddenly new hands grabbed Chloe's shoulders, and she was being turned towards The Doctor. He looked concerned and angry at the same time. "River! Don't touch her." He said to the woman.

 _River?_ Chloe thought, _is that her name? she looks so familiar…_

"Chloe, are you all right?" he asked. She nodded and he brought her into an embrace. This was a quick hug, not loving, more…possessive.

The Doctor locked eyes with Chloe. "The girl on the screen didn't look like she was dying." He said.

"No…I don't know." She whispered.

The Doctor sighed and straightened up and looked angrily over at the woman, she had a very amused look on her face. "Oh, your cranky today Doctor." She said.

"Don't touch Chloe." He said again, and then finished with "She's mine"

The Woman put up her hands in mock defense, toying with The Doctor when suddenly a shrill shriek filled the room.

"Who? What was that!?" cried one of the spacemen. "where's-, where's Evangelista?"

Suddenly everyone was looking around frantically.

"Everyone be careful! Stay in the light!" said The Doctor warningly.

"Over here!" someone yelled, and within no time they were all crawling through a hidden door in the wall.

"Oh my" said Donna. Chloe looked out to their Donna was looking, and was a skeleton, covered in rags that looked like they had once been part of a space suit.

"Hello?" said the skeleton.

"Oh, I'm sorry everyone. This isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting." Said River.

"She's what?" Asked Donna.

"Hello?" said the skeleton again "Hello? Excuse me? I'm sorry, hello?" A little light by the skeletons neck was glowing brighter every time a voice came from the skeleton.

One of the space men piped up, "I don't mean to sound horrible, but can we just…you know…"

"No." replied River. "This is her last moment, her last thoughts, her last words" She spoke up. "Don't worry Evangelista, we're right here, we will be with you…presently."

"I can't see, where am I? I can't see." Said the skeleton.

Chloe reached to grab the cuff of The Doctors sleeve. When he looked at her she gave him a confused look, silently begging him to explain what was happening.

"Sometimes Chloe, when someone dies, a small computer, or device like the one by her neck can hold a consciousness to it for several minutes. Like an after image on a Television screen when its turned off."

This really did not comfort Chloe.

"I…I can't think, I don't know, I, I, I…scream…., I…s'cream, Ice cream, I…Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream."

"Does anybody mind if…" started River, and then she reached over, and turned the com off.

"Oh, that was horrible!" That was absolutely horrible!" said Donna and she suddenly looked like she was going to cry.

"No," replied River, "Whatever did this to her is horrible, and whatever it is, I'd like a word with it."

"I'll introduce you" Said The Doctor.

They all hussled back to the room that they were in "I'm going to need some food, meat, if you have any." He called over his shoulder as they entered the room.

River handed him a chicken leg that she pulled from a small box, and The Doctor promptly tossed the wing towards the deepest part of the shadows. The leg looked like it was caught momentarily, and then every morsel of chicken that was on the leg bone vanished suddenly before it dropped to the floor.

Chloe gasped and backed up, running into River. River put a hand on her shoulder, to steady her.

The Doctor looked over at them and frowned.

"Don't Scowl like that sweetie, you'll upset Chloe." River said in defense of his demeanor.

The Doctor inhaled noticeably, and then reached for a blue book on a table.

"Don't touch that." River warned.

"What's in that book?"

"Spoilers,"

"Who are you?" he tried.

"Professor River Song, University of-"

"Who are you to Chloe? Who are you to ME?!"

"I told you…spoilers." Rivers hand squeezed Chloe's shoulder before letting go.

The Doctor turned in frustration and proceeded to scan the shadows with his sonic.

Chloe turned towards River "Do you know The Doctor?" she asked, quietly.

"That man and I go way back…except not this far back, apparently."

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't met me yet, I sent him a message but it went wrong, it went too far. This Doctor hasn't met me yet, and he looks right through me, and it shouldn't kill me…but it does." River looked so sad. "and you…" she looked down at Chloe, "you don't know me either it seems."

"Are you from the future? Are you a time traveler?"

"HEY!" called The Doctor. "Quiet you two! I'm trying to think!"

River kneeled down on the floor and looked up into Chloe's eyes. "Sweetie, can you tell us what to do?"

"What do you mean?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know how well you can control your abilities, but right now, right now it would help us a lot if you could look into you mind and tell us where to go."

"I don't know how…"

"Just close your eyes, Sweetie, I'm right here, I've got you. Just close your eyes and try to focus on right her, right now. You told me once that it was like wishing. Can you just try, for me?" River looked desperate.

"Oh…Okay, I'll try." And Chloe closed her eyes…

To Be Continued…


	9. The Library pt3

Chapter 9:

When Chloe closed her eyes images fluttered up behind her eyelids. A girl, That same girl again was dying on a bed, suddenly she was in a home, a clean white home. Chloe's visions changed to see a humanoid, the head of a humanoid. The little girls face appeared on it, "hello." It said. Looking directly at her.

Chloe startled out of her trance and her eyes opened to look directly into the eyes of River.

"sweetie?" she coaxed. "What did you see?"

"The-…The-…" Chloe realized just then that she had started crying. She was un nerved. She was un nerved about what she was about to tell River.

"The computer is a little girl!" she said, and closed her eyes, and she let her head fall on Rivers shoulders. Discomfort of the situation washed over Chloe in sickening waves. The whole library was just a little girl. She couldn't imagine what it would be like. Chloe remembered the clean white house, the girl on the Television, maybe the little girl didn't know she was dead. She wasn't sure if she felt better or worse with that thought.

River turned her head and called to The Doctor, "We need to go down to the core of the planet, we need to see about the main frame."

But The Doctor didn't reply.

He, and everyone else in the group were encircling one of the space men.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Proper Dave, you have two shadows." Said The Doctor.

River grasped Chloe's hand to keep her close and they both walked up to stand by The Doctor. The space man that everyone was looking at looked properly frightened, looking at his two shadows.

"It's how they hunt. They latch onto a food source to keep it fresh." The Doctor continued.

"Wha-, What do I do?" asked space man Dave.

"Keep perfectly still, Don't move, pretend that there are a million wasps in the room."

Dave had sweat dribbling down his forehead, and his lips were trembling.

Chloe reached up and pulled on The Doctors sleeve, and bent down.

"He's not going to make it." Whispered Chloe "I can't see his future."

The Doctor gave Chloe a scolding look, but then his face softened. The Doctor also knew this, she realized. And just didn't want to accept it. "Never ever stop trying to do what's right, Chloe." He whispered back to her before standing back up to address Dave.

"Where is your helmet, don't go to it, just point, I want to try something."

Dave, with a trembling hand pointed over to the corner of the room. "There, beside my bag."

One of the other spacemen went and grabbed it, and The Doctor reached out, grabbed it, and then proceeded to place it on Dave's head, locking it in place. He then ordered everyone else to do the same with their helmets.

Then Chloe felt it. It felt like, anger, manifesting in the walls around them. But where was this anger coming from? Everyone around her just looked terrified. The feeling of anger started to amplify up around them. Chloe looked around, scared, but no one else seemed to notice anything unusual. The air was almost vibrating with anticipation, like a billion separate cries, too small for people to hear. But to Chloe the sound almost hurt her ears, like white noise that had been turned up to unbearable volumes.

She looked over to The Doctor. He seemed to be arguing with River, both holding sonic screwdrivers, both trying to fix the situation. She could hardly hear their brash talking over the sound of static. And then, the noise stopped, vanished as if it was never there at all.

Dave jerked. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" he cried.

Dread and sadness washed over Chloe as she gazed at Dave. Dave was gone. Dave is dead.

"Dave can you hear me?" asked The Doctor, unaware of the situation.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I can't-, Why can't I-, Why can't I-why can't I-, Why can't I-."

"He's ghosting" River said.

Everyone in the library stood silent, except for dead Dave.

Dead Dave took a Step towards The Doctor causing Dave's skull to bop against the glass of his helmet.

"We need to get out of here. We need to see about the main frame." Said river, putting a hand on The Doctors arm.

"Who turned out the lights?!"

"Let's go everyone, we need to get to the center of this…literally. And stay out of the shadows!" called The Doctor.

Everyone grabbed their things and started to move out of the library room. Dead Dave left, toddling back and forth in the center of the room.

As They walked The Doctor was scanning the shadows. A frown crossed his face every time he paused to look at his sonic screwdriver.

"What's wrong?" asked River.

Somethings interfering, I can't get a good reading."

"Try the Red setting" she suggested.

"It doesn't have a red setting."

"Then the Damper? Try that." River tried.

"It doesn't have a damper!" The Doctor came back.

"Oh, well, it will someday."

The Doctor suddenly snatched Rivers screwdriver away from her and looked at it closely. "So I just…GIVE you my screwdriver?"

"Well I didn't pry it from your cold dead fingers if that's what you're asking."

A flicker of annoyance flashed over The Doctors face.

"Listen Doctor," River began "Your angry, I get it, but you need to be a little less emotional right now, we have to find out how to get out of this place."

The Doctor looked even more upset If that was possible.

"Okay, Doctor, one day, I am going to be someone whom you can trust completely, But I can't wait for that Day, So I'm going to prove it to you. I'm sorry, I'm really very sorry." And with that River leaned close to The Doctor and whispered something in his ear.

His face changed from something that was wrinkled to a look that had mercy written all over It.

"Are we good Doctor?" River asked.

"yeah…" Replied The Doctor, barely audible. "Yeah…. Were good."

He looked at river, almost in a longing way. His eyes far away. Sad, and passive even.

Chloe thought that this would be a good time to interject. She was getting this weird feeling again.

"River," Chloe started "The girl…maybe the girl can tell us what's wrong."

"What girl?" asked The Doctor.

"The Girl in the library, she died, and she was put in The Library. She watches over The Library, but I don't think she knows It, I think she just thinks she's watching Television or something like that."

The Doctor looked thoughtful at Chloe's words. He was about to say something when loudly behind the group they heard

"Hey! who turned out the lights?!"

Dead Dave had learned to control his limbs and was headed straight towards the group with a full power walk. The Doctor dashed out in front of the group and Raised His sonic screwdriver at Dead Dave.

"Professor!" he yelled back to the group, "Take Chloe and your group and keep going!"

"What do you plan to do? It's a swarm in a suit, you can't reason with it." River shot back.

The Doctor seemed to get an Idea. "You hear that?" He called out to Dead Dave. "That's Dave, those are his words. If you are not going to let him go, then use his words, It's a neural relay, just think and say, that easy, come on!"

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" cried Dead Dave.

"Vashta Nerada, they live Iin forests, why did you move to the library?" The Doctor called out.

"We did not" Replied, Dead Dave, "we did not, we did not, we did not."

"Did not what?" asked The Doctor.

"We did not come here." Dead Dave had stopped marching, and was standing there. "We come from here."

"This Is not a forest!"

"This is our forest."

"Books…" whispered Chloe from behind River. She was holding on to Donnas hand for support. "Books are made of trees."

"Books!" mimicked The Doctor, "millions of books!"

"Doctor we should go!" warned River.

"you know what? I'm thick, I'm very thick, but you know how I survive when I'm so thick? I stay near the door!" and he aimed his sonic at the floor and a large trap door opened up in the floor below the group.

The Doctor, Donna, Chloe, River, and the other spacemen all fell into this large trap door, only to be swallowed by possible death.


	10. THe Library pt4

Chapter 10

Note: In case any of you are confused, Donna did not get "saved" as in the show. I have changed and re-arranged the story a lot and I like it better this way.

To everyone's surprise, their fall was not really a fall at all, but more like…a float.

It took several minutes for them all to float down to the bottom of the shaft that somehow, wasn't as dark as it first appeared. "A gravity transport" suggested River as they gently glided down.

When they reached the bottom they all looked about to see where they landed. "Ah! The planets core! All the books you see up there, all the running mechanisms, everything that makes this planet spectacular, is right here!"

He brought out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the area. River quickly followed suit with her own sonic.

Chloe looked around the place. Lots of large cords hanging everywhere, and lots of large metal boxes. Donna came up behind her and wiped a finger over one of the cables. "strange, no soot, not a speck of dust anywhere." said Donna. "oi, where does this lead?"

Chloe watched Donna as she made her way down a hallway and followed her. When they reached the end they were in what looked like it could be at the heart of the mainframe. Donna reached out to touch for dust again when suddenly part of the machinery came to life suddenly and turned. Appearing from what looked like a metal surface to the face of the little girl that was on the computer screen earlier that The Doctor was talking to.

Donna reeled back and let out a surprised yelp, and then called loudly for The Doctor. The face of the little girl looked down at Chloe and frowned, confused, and Chloe could only stare back.

Suddenly blaring alarms sounded and a computerized voice came from overhead "Auto destruct enabled in twenty minutes."

The Doctor came running from around the corner "What did you do!?' he yelled.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't do…anything at all! What did you do? What's that awful noise? And who's THAT?" Donna pointed her finger at the face of the little girl coming out of the metal.

Just then the other spacemen spilled out from around the corner as well, one of them called out "stop! Don't touch anything!"

The Doctor looked none too happy and looked from the face of the girl to the spaceman who had called out 'stop'.

"Just…" the spaceman was huffing, clearly out of shape from running, "just…wait, the…auto…destruct…the moon will protect CAL!"

"Who's CAL, how the moon save CAL?" asked The Doctor.

Suddenly the face of the little girl spoke up "Please help me! Please help me!"

Donna was startled "Is she alive? That child? Is that child in the computer?"

"It's more like, she IS the computer."

"CAL is a child? Hooked up to the mainframe!? Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?" Said The Doctor angrily as he tinkered madly with the a piece of the computer.

"I must…save them… I saved them all…" Said the little girls face.

"Saved them all? What is she talking about, Doctor?" Asked River.

"Saved them…saved..oh! SAVED!" the Doctor looked up suddenly, as did everyone else.

Above everyones heads was a large glowing ball of what looked to Chloe like electric snakes.

"She literally saved them!" Cried the Doctor, laughter in his voice.

"wha-"

"the people! Can't you see? CAL literaly downloaded every creature that was in the library, just as you can save a document on the computer. She saved them and they are all right her! Every single soul is saved right here in her core!"

"She seems to be in sleep mode, like she's dreaming! I can't wake her!"

"She is dreaming" replied the spaceman, "of a normal life, a house, a family."

"Computers don't dream."

"but little girls do."

The alarm voiced again above everyone "Auto destruct in ten minutes!".

"I've got it!" said The Doctor "We can transport everyone out of the data core and CAL will be able to reset and the Auto destruct will stop!"

"How do you suppose that will work?" Inquired River.

"well…I don't know, She's asleep, I will have to go right in there myself and reboot her from the inside."

"You could be stuck in there forever if you do that, what if she reboots with you still inside.?"

"Then I will try not to get stuck, promise."

A very uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Chloe's stomach. Something was going to go wrong.

"you!" The Doctor pointed at one of the spacemen, "back up to the main library. Prime any data cells

you can find for maximum download, Get ready to see them through."

"you!" he pointed at River "go with him, he can't get up there himself."

"Chloe!" he turned to Chloe. "Wish me luck."

She gave a halfhearted smile but the nervousness in her stomach only increased. Something was going to go wrong.

The Doctor turned and started sonicing cables out from their original position and attaching them together to make sort of a hat looking object.

"um…Doctor" said another one of the spacemen that was still in the room.

Both Chloe and the Doctor looked over to see two shadows attached to the spaceman's feet.

"No! helmet on!" The Doctor commanded. The spaceman had taken off her helmet after the jog and was now quickly fastening it back on to her suit. The Doctor swiped his sonic over her helmet and the visor went dark.

"It's not goanna work ya know." The Spaceman whispered sadly. Chloe could hear the tremble in her voice.

"Just… hold on"

The Doctor turned back to the head device he was working on, and then slipped it on and looked back at Chloe. "how do I look?" he asked.

The alarm blared again. "Auto destruct in two minutes."

"well, here goes everything…" and The Doctor went to flip a switch to transfer his consciousness into the computer.

"Stop! Dad!" Chloe yelled suddenly, tears pouring down her face. He wasn't going to make it out. She couldn't see a future with him at all.

The Doctor had stopped, moments before flopping the switch. An odd look on his face. "Chloe…" he whispered.

"Sorry to intrude." Said a voice.

The Doctor turned back to suddenly be face to face with River. "What? You are supposed to be up at the surface, he may need your help!"

"He can manage." And river pulled back her fist and punched The Doctor, knocking him out.

She then unlatched the Helmet from The Doctors head and placed it on her own.

The Doctor stirred and river handcuffed him to a pole.

"River…no" Chloe sobbed. She didn't want River to disappear either. But strangely…she could sense River in the future

Author's note: Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I completely stopped this story. It's not forever, the next chapter for this will be up somewhere next month. I have a month left of school and I need to give it all my focus. You know, finals and all. This chapter was unfortunately extremely rushed. Spelling Errors galore! Please forgive me. Thank you for reading.


	11. Meeting Friends

Hey I'm back! Took me quite a while. I decided to add a bit more to the story. It was supposed to end at the library (There's a final breaking point in the story, a real good ending no worries) but I really wanted to add a couple adventures. I'm planning to rewrite this whole story, Just for fun. Put much more detailed adventures and a crap load of emotional roller coasters. I also want to put more history in it. Of course, everyone will know the ending of the rewrite, but I think it's the journey more than the ending, right? I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Don't worry, I did not forget, I've just been busy. Life, ya know?

Chapter 11

Chloe could feel the pain and sadness that radiated off the Doctor.

Only a couple hours ago he had lost someone, they both had lost someone special to them. She recalled the awful smell that filled the room after river fused her consciousness with the computer mainframe. The ache in her heart as everyone inside the mainframe was returned to the library at the price of Rivers life. She could remember the warmth of Donnas hand as they walked back to the Tardis. The Doctor had assured Chloe that Rivers consciousness was safe and not lost, but rather stuck inside of the library. Despite the positive look on his face, the Doctor still held an air of sadness around him.

Chloe slowly crept into the control room in the Tardis where the Doctor was leaning against the console scribbling something on a yellow post it. He looked up and gave Chloe a smile that broke Chloe's heart. He wasn't physically showing it, but the sadness filled the room.

"Doctor…" She started, but she didn't know what to say.

"Please don't". The Doctor replied. He let out a sigh and put down his pencil.

For a moment, Chloe was confused.

"You had called me…er…dad…earlier, and…" The doctor trailed off.

Chloe's cheeks flushed red. She had called him that when he was about to use himself as an organic computer, and it was a slip of the tongue.

"Just… It's okay if you want to call me that, I prefer it actually." His hands buried themselves deep in his pockets and he looked up at her over his thick glass rims.

Chloe felt a warm feeling grow in her chest. Despite the awful sadness that lingered in the air, she could feel the pulse of hope grow stronger. She walked forwards and embraced the Doctors torso. The Doctor, in turn hugged her tightly back.

Donna 'hmmm'ed' behind them. It was a sweet moment that she walked in on. She herself knew that the doctor was having a hard time and she felt joy knowing that Chloe was mending the Doctors broken hearts.

The Doctor looked up to greet Donna as she stepped into the console room and suddeny straightened himself up looking refreshed and full of life again.

"Well," He said, almost too enthusiastically, "no point moping about, we did good! Saved lots of people! Now Chloe, where would you like to go? We can go to the shores of Ba'lero, or to the bustling city of Geu R'rrrrro where they have the most diverse market in the universe! Or Barcelona –"

"Dad?" Chloe cut him off. She felt a bit awkward calling him that but it made her heart surge at the same time.

The Doctor had started dancing around the console as he was talking, but stopped and looked over at Chloe with raised eyebrows and hope gleaming in his slightly red eyes.

"I want to go somewhere where I can practice thinking." Chloe looked down at the grating on the floor before glancing back up at The Doctor. "Somewhere quiet maybe."

Chloe didn't think she could take she could take any more adventure if it was this heartbreaking, and somehow she felt that The Doctor would understand.

There was a brief moment where no one moved when suddenly The Doctors face lit up and he grinned hugely. "Oh! I know just the place Chloe! You'll love them, absolutely love them!". He danced around the console once again pulling more levers and plugging in new coordinates into his key pad.

"Met them not long ago actually!"

The Tardis shook violently, trembled, then gave a gentle relaxing groan.

The Doctor gave an excited pat on Chloe's shoulder indicating that she could go see where they landed. She didn't realize just how tightly she was gripping the railing until she let go to move to the door.

When she opened the door, she saw SNOW! Amazing snow!

Chloe had never seen real snow before. She launched herself outside the Tardis doors and immediately sank a good 30 centimeters. The drop caught her off guard and she flailed her arms about to stay standing but failed and ended up falling shoulder first into the frozen white ice.

"Its COLD!" Chloe wailed back at The Doctor who had stopped right at the Tardis doors to watch.

He let out a happy chuckle before moving aside for Donna who had the right mind to put on a jacket, and who was carrying a smaller jacket for Chloe.

"Oi! Com'on, put this on, don't want you catchin any alien flu."

She hoisted Chloe up out of the snow and brushed her off with vigor before helping her put on the jacket.

She was already slightly damp as Donna was slipping on the coat.

Out of the corner of Chloe's eye she saw someone, or something, head towards them.

Then, softly at first but entirely recognizable, was singing. Chloe looked over at the thing walking towards them, and then back to The Doctor. He had a rather large smile on his face as he looked out at the creature…or person?

"Are…is that person singing?" Chloe asked The Doctor.

"Good, you can hear them, that's good." He stepped out of the Tardis and didn't sink half as deep as Chloe. "Yes, They are some good friends of mine, sing all the time."

"Singin?" Asked Donna. "What singing?"

Donna looked over to the creature headed their way. "That not… That's not an Ood, Is it?"

"Yep!" The Doctor stopped next to Donna and Chloe. "Hello!" he called out to the creature walking to them.

Chloe could see why she was confused before. This person LOOKED like a person, but had an octopus for a head. The singing got louder.

"Doctor". The Ood greeted.

Short, sorry, To be continued … :D


End file.
